This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Class switch DNA recombination (CSR) is the mechanism that diversifies the biological effector functions of antibodies. Activation-induced cytidine deaminase (AID), a key protein in CSR, targets immunoglobulin H (IgH) switch regions, which contain 5'-AGCT-3'repeats in their core. How AID is recruited to switch regions remains unclear. Here we show that 14-3-3 adaptor proteins have an important role in CSR. 14-3-3 proteins specifically bound 5'-AGCT-3'repeats, were upregulated in B cells undergoing CSR and were recruited with AID to the switch regions that are involved in CSR events (Smu-->Sgamma1, Smu-->Sgamma3 or Smu-->Salpha). Moreover, blocking 14-3-3 by difopein, 14-3-3gamma deficiency or expression of a dominant-negative 14-3-3sigma mutant impaired recruitment of AID to switch regions and decreased CSR. Finally, 14-3-3 proteins interacted directly with AID and enhanced AID-mediated in vitro DNA deamination, further emphasizing the important role of these adaptors in CSR.